


Head, Shoulders, Knees & Toes

by quartetship



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A(n increasingly smutty) collection of one-shots, in which Jean and Marco are high school teachers at the same small school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Head

**Author's Note:**

> [ Based on this amazing artwork](http://lemonorangelime.tumblr.com/post/81923555727/teacher-au-because-i-was-looking-at-some) by tumblr user [lemonorangelime](http://lemonorangelime.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Not sure why I saw this and thought 'let's turn a children's song into a collection of smutty one-shots!' but here we are...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \--
> 
> Also, [I do have a tumblr as well](http://quartetship.tumblr.com/) and I'm currently open for requests! :)
> 
> __

"Come in!" I called absently to whoever was knocking at my classroom door. I hoped I didn't sound as dismissive as I felt.

September was only the second month of school, but I was already feeling burnt out. My students were alright, and I liked my coworkers just fine, but I was always so busy that I felt my grip on 'real life' slipping away. I couldn't remember the last time I'd actually gone out and done anything, or seen anyone other than the people I worked with. That wasn't entirely a loss, though.

The district had downsized, and our French teacher and senior high gym coach had both retired in the same year. When the superintendent had found a young gym teacher who could also teach French, he'd quickly become the star of the teacher’s meetings. We all kind of assumed he'd be working there for the long haul when we saw how much the students seemed to like him. The fact that he was cute as hell definitely didn't hurt his chances of getting tenure, either.

Thinking about my incredibly attractive coworker wasn't doing me any favors, though. It had been a distraction in an already stressful school year, and that day when _he_ walked into my classroom after classes to chat, I felt a strange mix of excitement and annoyance at his presence.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Kirstein?"

He half smiled and shook his head. "Ah, don't call me that. I usually just go by coach or..." his voice got quieter; "You can call me Jean."

 _Jean_. Wow; it definitely suited him. He even said it with the hint of an accent that he didn’t normally speak with. I tried it out and he smiled a little more while I spoke.

"Well, _Jean_ \- if that's the case, then I'm Marco. Now what brings you to the senior English room?"

He hesitated, like he was thinking. "Oh, well um... You know, I'm still getting to know people here and I haven't had much luck making friends yet, so I was just wondering if you'd like to go grab a drink with me this evening. Or some other time, whatever."

I inhaled slowly and couldn't help my face falling a little. When Jean inevitably found out that I was gay, he'd probably reconsider the whole 'let's be friends' thing, so it was probably better for us both of I were honest up front. I pulled my glasses from my face and tucked them into my pocket with a sigh.

"I’m not sure that's the best idea" I began, and his smile wavered. "See I'm uh… I'm gay, Jean. And I get kind of tired of it ruining things when I'm getting to know people, so I'd rather just not--"

"But that's fine!" He said quickly, stepping closer to me. "I knew - or at least I kind of hoped. And I was also hoping that... are you single?"

I eyed him cautiously and nodded. "Yes..."

"Well that's - would you, um..." He stammered and walked toward me until we bumped into each other, and up close I could see that he was blushing. I put my glasses back on so my hands would have something to do, and when I looked back at him, he was hovering in front of my face.

"I like you" he breathed out, almost inaudibly, and I felt my face heat up as well under his stare. "I know I probably seem like a creep, because we don't really know each other, but I figured maybe we could go out sometime and..." He trailed off and looked anxiously at me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling; I'd never seen anything so cute.

"Sure" I replied, and he nervously laughed a little. "How about tomorrow night, though? Friday is better for staying out late for me."

He nodded, maybe a little flustered by what I was implying, and smiled more genuinely. "Sounds great, Marco."

I really liked the way my name sounded on his lips. I liked it even more as he gasped it after a kiss, more chaste than I would've liked because of my open classroom door. "Tomorrow, ok?" I said, trying to play down my own enthusiasm.

" _Tomorrow_ " he repeated with a grin, and left my room with me still standing beside my desk, wondering just what exactly I was getting myself into. My head was buzzing, and suddenly the stressful weeks before didn’t seem so bad.


	2. Shoulders

It started with a quick trip to Jean's classroom.

I was using my planning period to catch up on grading my students' term projects, and realized I still hadn't talked to him about my classes using the gymnasium for their presentations that Friday. So I slipped into his room without a knock, and waited at the back for him to finish his lecture. A few of his students turned to me and smiled, but most of them started at the board, where Jean was writing notes as he spoke.

He was teaching one of his French classes - apparently upper level, because he wasn't speaking a word of English. The kids in the room nodded occasionally, feigning interest, but mine was incredibly real and probably too obvious. I was staring, and if the teenagers in the room hadn't been busy trying to sneak text messages to each other, they probably would've called me out on it.

Jean scrawled his notes across the whiteboard, occasionally underlining something for emphasis. Every time he started a new sentence, he'd take a deep breath like he was thinking about what he needed to say next, but it sounded so effortless. He'd left his warm-up jacket on the chair beside his desk, and the way his t-shirt hugged his back was distracting. His shoulders rolled and shifted as he balanced a book in one arm, and continued writing with the other. I tried not to imagine the way those shoulders looked without the shirt a few weeks earlier, the way they tensed and flexed when he was beneath me, speaking French for an entirely different reason. I hoped I wasn't blushing as he finally capped his marker and began to turn back toward the class, talking about something that sounded like an assignment.

The bell rang for the next class period and his students shuffled wordlessly from the room, only a few stopping to say goodbye to him or hello to me. As they left he sat his book back onto his podium and marked his place, licking his fingers as he thumbed through other pages. I cleared my throat and he jumped, frowning when he saw me leaning against the back wall.

"How long have you been there?" He grumbled. He ran a hand through his hair and then crossed his arms.

"Just for the last few minutes of your class. You seemed like you were on a roll, so I didn't want to disturb you." I winked at him and he flushed a little, and then pointed to the door. I pulled it closed and walked toward him.

"So what do you need?" He asked, using his 'competent professional' voice.

"Just needed to ask you about using the gym on Friday. Anyone else using it?"

He shook his head. "Nope, so you're golden. I'll bring the kids in here to watch movies or some shit." _Now that was more like the Jean I knew._

"Great" I smiled at him, kissed his forehead and laughed just a little as his cheeks grew darker. "It was nice seeing you teach, by the way."

"You know I don't like when you watch me, Marco. Makes me self conscious or whatever."

"I still don't understand why" I said, and thanked the educational gods that it was my lunch break. He looked really good blushing like that.

"Because" he whined, looping a few fingers through my belt loops. "You're this super experienced, amazing teacher, and I'm just a hack gym teacher who doesn't even have his master's yet, and--"

"And just happens to be qualified to teach French as well? Jean seriously, you're more of an asset to this school than you give yourself credit for." I pulled his hips flush against mine and grinned when he sighed. "And speaking of assets, yours look pretty good today. It’s awfully distracting, really. Maybe you should see me after class for detention." I kissed his jaw and he leaned backward onto me and groaned.

" _Marco_..."

"Lunch plans?" I teased. He pulled at my shirt and smirked.

"I think I just made some."


	3. Knees

It was nearly six on a Tuesday night, and I was still sitting in my classroom. I'd stopped looking at the clock after about the second hour of grading papers. I still had three huge stacks of pages to mark and my eyes were starting to ache. A knock at my classroom door was the first distraction I'd had since the last bell of the day had sounded.

"Come in?"

Before I had time to wonder who else would be at the school so late, Jean backed through the door with full hands and his keys in mouth.

"Hnnngrh?" He mumbled around them. I raised an eyebrow.

"In English, ok?"

He dropped the keys onto my desk and glared. "That wasn't French, asshole." He placed a bag of food in front of me and I could smell the fries inside. "Couldn't get a hold of you on your cell, so I figured you were probably here, and probably hadn't eaten. What is this, like the fourth time this month already?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Something like that" I sighed, rubbing at my tired eyes. He grinned and walked around to stand behind my desk with me. He pushed my chair back a bit from my desk and dropped a knee between my legs.

"I think you need a break from grading papers" he said in a husky whisper. He looped a finger into the knot of my tie and tugged as he crawled into my lap.

"I think so, too" I nodded. He slipped my glasses from my face and kissed me hungrily.

"Belt" he hissed against my lips. I unhooked it and pulled it from my hips in one smooth motion, and Jean dropped to his knees on the floor in front of my desk. I whined despite the need I felt searing between my legs; the last thing I wanted after a stressful day was to get caught with my pants around my ankles by someone else on the staff. He didn't so much as pause for my concerns as he jerked my pants halfway down my legs.

" _Shhh_. Janitors are on their break 'til seven. It's just you and me."

With that he hooked his fingers into the elastic of my boxers and tugged them down as well. He bit his lip and smirked up at me as my erection sprang free. He nearly knocked my chair backward taking me into his mouth.

"Looks like you're hungry, too" I stammered, raking my fingers roughly through his hair. He pulled back and smiled, his hand keeping a steady pace on my cock until his mouth returned.

"Only for you" he breathed against the inside of my thigh, and I had to close my eyes to keep from looking down at him as _lovingly_ as I wanted to. He went back to work on me and I was close, embarrassingly fast.

" _J-Jeannn_... It's been too long" I whined, half apologizing for my lack of stamina. I reached toward my desk and fumbled to find some tissues. Jean tightened his grip on my legs and shook his head sharply.

"Show me how bad you needed it, Marco."

He scraped his fingers down my thighs and I shuddered through a moan as I came, knocking my papers and food, his keys and everything else on my desk onto the floor. He hummed around me as I rolled my hips in my chair, riding out my orgasm and forgetting entirely where we were as I chanted his name.

When the room finally felt like it wasn't spinning anymore, he gave me a satisfied smile and crawled back into my chair with me.

"How was that, teach?" He said with a wink. I glanced over my desk at the mess of papers scattered on the floor and sighed.

"B plus, definitely."

"B plus?! Bullshit!" He scowled.

"Are you arguing with the instructor, young man?"

He smacked my chest and then nipped at my ear. "Just wondering if there might be something I can do for extra credit."

I slipped a hand down to palm at the warm hardness in _his_ lap and smiled. "I'll see what I can come up with."


	4. Toes

"Damn it, Marco - _ahhh_ \- we're gonna get caught!"

"Not if you quiet down, _coach_."

It was Saturday, and tutoring sessions were finally over. Jean and I had been stuck sharing a room while we worked with our students, and listening to him authoritatively speak French for four hours had been way more than I'd been prepared to deal with. Never mind his occasional winks and lip biting...

"Yeah, well fucking in the locker room wasn't exactly _my_ idea" he growled. I grinned and backed him toward a wall of lockers.

"And yet here we are..."

He snarled at me as I pushed his track pants and boxers to the floor. "You're just that hard to say no to, I guess" he groaned into the back of his hand. I wrapped my hand around his half-hard length; he bit his knuckles and stared at me.

"Please. You _tortured_ me all morning, and now you want to act like you weren't planning this the whole time?" I hissed, slamming my mouth against his. "You were practically _begging_."

"Well then don't make me do it again" he breathed, clutching at the waistband of my jeans. I slipped my belt out of its loops and tossed it across the room, letting him strip me of my pants and boxers. We stood like that for a few minutes, staring and running our hands over each other like a couple of teenagers.

A thought struck me as he wrapped his fingers around me again. "Jean, do you have any--"

"First locker, top row" he breathed, nodding backward toward it. The locker numbered '1A' was marked 'Coach', and I saw his duffel bag inside. The latch wasn't locked.

"You were _definitely_ planning this" I teased, digging through the bag. I found the bottle and handed it to him, letting him pour some of the slick fluid over my fingers and his.

"So don't disappoint me" he grinned, sliding his wet hand over my dick until it slipped up and down easily. I bit back a moan and circled my fingers around his entrance, entering him when he nodded pleadingly.

"Not planning to, coach."

I worked him open, bracing him with my other arm as he melted against me. When I brushed against his prostate he gasped and choked back a scream, grabbed me around the neck and pulled his legs up to loop around my waist. We leaned against the lockers and he looked down at me, his eyes barely open.

"Now, Marco. I can't wait anymore."

I nodded and lined us up, using the weight of him in my arms to drop him down onto me. His head flew back and banged against the metal doors behind him. He swore under his breath and struggled to keep his arms around me.

"Fuck, Marco..."

He scrambled to pull himself back up, his body sinking again a moment later and stealing all of the breath I'd managed to draw between shallow thrusts. I reached between us to stroke him as well, loving the way his eyes fluttered as he bucked into my hand. We found a shaky rhythm after a few minutes and I lost track of who was saying as we panted and whispered.

"You feel so damned good."  
"You're so gorgeous like this."  
"Yes, _fuckfuckfuck_ right _there_!"  
"Needed this so bad..."

"Oh God, I love you so much!"

I paused for half a breath; that one was _definitely_ Jean. He'd never used that word with me before, and part of me wanted to slow things down, and talk to him about it. But he was long gone, close to his peak as he arched backward and ground his hips against me. I tightened my grip on his waist and drove into him harder, moaning into the skin of his sweat drenched shoulder as I felt my own climax approaching.

"I - _ahhh_ \- I love you too, Jean."

He clenched a fist in my hair and tugged it as he fought to stifle a scream. He settled for breathing my name beside my ear as he came. He tightened around me in waves and my legs started shaking as my toes curled, I lost my vision and spilled inside of him.

I held him as well as I could and stumbled backward toward a bench, dropping both of us onto it when my arms wouldn't hold him any longer. He pulled our bodies apart and pushed me onto my back, lying on top of my chest as I tried to breathe evenly again. I buried my face in his sweat soaked hair and breathed in the amazing smell there. He looked up lazily and kissed my nose.

"Good game, Coach."

"You weren't so bad yourself, Mr. Bodt." He grinned and began peeling himself away from me, searching the room for a towel to clean us up with. He found one and tossed it to me first.

"So um, about some of the stuff you said just now..." He began. I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"As I recall _you_ said that 'stuff' first."

He blushed - hard to see with his skin already so flushed and damp - and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well I - but - did you _mean_ it, though?"

I looked at him - a grown man, having just had mind blowing sex in his workplace, yet still too nervous to talk about his feelings - and didn't have to think long about my answer. I _adored_ him. I nodded and let myself smile at him the way I really wanted to.

"Yeah, I did. I _do_. I love you, Jean."

He sat in front of me and I wiped at his stomach and chest as he sighed happily. He stopped my hand and held it, then reached up with the other to cup my face.

"I love you too, Marco. I wish I'd told you somewhere other than a locker room, but I really do mean it." He kissed me and I could feel a smile on his lips.

"Why don't we get out of town tonight and go somewhere for dinner or something?" I suggested, pulling him back into my lap. "Then you can say it all you want to."


End file.
